


My Day in Portland

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Portlandia (TV)
Genre: Bookstores, Gen, Portland Oregon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Agatha goes to Portland and meets some interesting people.
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 1
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	My Day in Portland

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 Carry On Countdown. This needs major work! I have only seen a few episodes of Portlandia, but a friend shared some with me yesterday, they are very into Portlandia and I kinda wrote this for them. Personally I this is not my foavorite thing I have written, but here it is. It is very short.

I step out of the car and hoist my bag onto my shoulder. Then I survey the surrounding city. I’m in Portland.

Ginger moved here to be closer to her boyfriend and was dying to see me. She had been bugging me for months and I do actually miss her. Finally I was able to get vacation time from my job and come visit. 

I walk up the street and check the addresses. Just then a blue door flies open and Ginger comes running down the sidewalk and throws herself on me.

“You’re Herrrrre!” she shrieks.

“Hi Ginger, it’s nice to see you.”

“Come, you have to meet Josh's dog, Lynndie. She’s so adorable.”

She grabs my hand and drags me into the house. Apparently Josh is some rich tech person, or something. I’m not quite sure.

The house is actually really nice, it’s quite large and spacious. I have no idea why he lives in Portland, it’s sad that Ginger moved to live with him.

Ginger eagerly shows off her boyfriend’s wealth and I patently follow her. It’s so nice to see her again. It really is.

“I’ve come across this darling little bookstore, Women and Woman First Books. It’s so quaint. These two ladies, Candance and Toni own it. They are such characters. Actually, I have met a lot of interesting people over here. Portland is much more interesting than I had originally thought.

I am not quite sure what to make of this, "That's nice," I say, "Maybe you can take me there."

"Yes, totally, but first we need to get lunch. I found this really great place."

At lunch I order a light herb pasta and a salad. Ginger gets a beet juice smoothie. 

Across from us is a couple who are drilling the waitress about the chicken and where it came from and how it was raised. 

"Peter," says the lady, "Is the chicken locally raised?"

"I don't know," replied the man. 

After we are done with lunch we went to the bookstore. Ginger thinks about buying a new health foods cookbook but decides against it. 

As we walk out I say, "Well, that was an experience."

The ladies who owned it were very big characters. 

"Oh, I know," exclaims Ginger. 

We go back to her house and hangout while waiting for Josh to get back


End file.
